1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been an image formation apparatus that detects replacement of a consumable by detecting a change in the open/close state of an upper cover and carries out a calibration concerning the consumable whose replacement is detected (Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-197417, for example).